What are you trying to say?
by LazyPencilLender
Summary: Centered around Number Eleventy-nine and her best friend Harvey McKenzie. Two slightly crazy KND operatives get kidnapped by Father, who tries to get information out of them... which proves to be very difficult.  363xOC, others.  T for kidnapping
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

SO.

Before you go asking 'What in the world is this?' I'll tell you. It's a story centering around an OC (yes an OC) and one of the canon characters, Number 363. My OC's name is Angie, and she had featured in most of my other KND stories (Weddings, Teams, & Fortunetellers and Rachel's Diary). It was actually very commonly requested for a story centered around this crazy couple, so I hope you enjoy it!

Shoutout to: MaxandFang101, Cassicandiful, Rachpop15, Gamewizard2008, and everyone else who said they loved Angie. Also to Kuki because she's a very amazing anonymous reviewer who supplies me with many ideas when I can't think of any. (like the idea for the 3x4 fanfic I'll be writing).

Anyway… info you'll need to know for the story:

Ages:

Rachel, Fanny, Patton: 15 years old in the TND.

Nigel & Wally: 14 years old, in TND

Hoagie: 13 years old, in TND

Abby: 13 years old, in KND. (Supreme commander at this time)

Angie & Harvey (and most of the other mentioned kids): 10 years old, in KND.

POSSIBLE PARITING YOU MAY SEE: 1x362, 3x4, 2x5, Fanny Patton (I totally just had a blank on their numbers), and maybe hints of others.

And every character moves up to Teens Next Door because… well… I say so, okay! PS. The whole GKND never happened.

* * *

**What are you trying to say? Ch. 1**

"Move out of my way, Harvey!"

"It's a line, stupid girl!"

"Don't call me stupid!"

"You are stupid. IT'S WHAT YOU ARE, ANGIE!"

SMACK.

"OW! DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME YOU **IDIOT**!"

SMACK.

"DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT, IDIOT."

"Can it you two!" A snippy voice from behind the bickering friends snapped. Behind them stood a very impatient looking Sonya, her blonde hair in two ponytails and held up with pink hair ties. She was usually so sweet, so seeing her this impatient was a shocker. It was so odd how she could still sound angry and respectful in the same tone. Behind her was the ever patient Lee, just bouncing his YoYo on the sidewalk. "It's YOUR TURN! Order your ice cream so the rest of us can go!"

Angie looked forward and sure enough the ice cream man was glaring at the two kids in front of him. "It's been your turn for like, a bazillion years!"

The kids behind Sonya and Lee seemed to murmur their agreement. Angie snickered.

"They're all angry at Harvey. Awe." She said, patting the mentioned male on the head (or, the helmet, whichever makes more sense). Harvey screamed. "DON'T TOUCH ME" and surpassed the brunette to the man. Angie growled.

"Ever hear of ladies first?"

"NO!" Harvey snapped, before he turned to order. Just then Angie roundhouse kicked Harvey behind the stand and despite his wailing of don't touch me she ordered a mint ice cream cone. She sat on a white picket table, located in the same park not too far off from the car. She licked merrily until a very disheveled Harvey same slandering over, his eyes budging and buck teeth blared, as he glared at the hyper girl.

"What happened to you? You look like a mess!"

"DON'T EVER TOUCH ME ANGIE!"

"Blah blah blah."

"DON'T MOCK ME EITHER!"

"I'm Harvey McKenzie!" Angie suddenly burst, standing up on the table and using her ice cream as a microphone. Harvey did not know what to make of this. "I'M A STUBBORN BRAT WHO SCREAMS DON'T TOUCH ME" AT INNOCENT PEOPLE."

And then her ice cream top promptly melted and hit Harvey on the head. He gasped. "Angie you IDIOT!"

"DO YOU KNOW ALL THE PLACES I COULD SHOVE THIS CONE?" Angie swung the ice cream in Harvey's face. "MANY DIFFERENT HOLES, HARVEY. MANY. DIFFERENT. HOLES."

Harvey scoffed at her and folded his arms, though he did inch away from her the slightest bit. Angie then swung her legs over the table and settled into the seat next to Harvey (too close for his comfort), folding her navy blue skirt as she did so. "now, come hither and give Number Eleventy-nine a hug!"

"EW NO."

"COME HITHER."

"NO!"

"MANY DIFFERENT HOLES."

At this, Harvey seemed to get annoyed and stood up, leaving his dish of half finished Strawberry ice cream in front of him. He then glared at Angie.

"NO! You're so WEIRD! We're already close enough! GOSH YOU ARE ANNOYING AND DON'T TOUCH ME." Angie had poked Harvey.

"And how does that make you feel?"

"Feel? I don't want to tell you about my feelings!"

"I'm your phsycologyskfat, and I tell you to do it you do it!"

"What's a phsycologyskfat?"

"A verb. And how does that make you feel?"

"Annoyed!" Harvey replied, folding his arms over his chest. Angie nodded slowly, "I mean I just don't want to be touched and what do you do? TOUCH ME." He snapped, going to grab his ice cream. However he found himself groping the air. He heard a burp and looked to the side in horror, only to see Angie place down the empty dish and wipe her lips with her sleeve.

"THAT WAS MINE!"

"YOU WEREN'T EATING IT! ASIDES, YOU OWED ME ANOTHER ICE CREAM AFTER YOUR HEAD ATE MINE!"

Harvey scowled as the feeling of sticky mint ice cream bothered his scalp. He wasn't enjoying it, that was for sure, and yet he was positive Angie had enjoyed every drop of _his_ Strawberry ice cream.

* * *

The Ice Cream man was finally left alone. All the little brats had gotten their share and he closed the window, opening a small window on the side so he could scope for what father wanted, remembering the conversation as best he could:

"_I want an IDIOT." Father had emphasized. "Someone who isn't smart enough to try and out wit ME, the great and TERRIBLE FATHER!"_

_At this, flames started to surround Father's silhouette. The Ice Cream man scratched his five O'clock shadow, and sighed. "But they're all pretty smart kid-"_

"_DON'T QUESTION ME! I WANT INFORMATION AND A GULLIBLE BRAT TO SUPPLY IT!"_

The Ice Cream man cringed at the memory. Father's heat was started to bother him again, even if it was only in his head. He scanned the crowd. A blonde girl and a boy in a hat with a YoYo were talking… they seemed smart. He looked around some more. A boy and a girl were laughing about something and whispering. He was about to decide on a heavyset boy who was hiding behind a tree, trying to hide picking a boogie, when he heard a boy and a girl yelling loudly at each other.

The short-tempered ones were always the fastest to crack.

The Ice Cream man examined them closer. The girl had light brown hair in half a ponytail, wore a navy blue skirt and matching sweater, and seemed to be delivering a soliloquy on the table that was her stage. The boy had freckles, sandy hair, buck teeth, and was seething. The man smirked. They seemed to irritate each other, perhaps if he got _both_ of them, not only would he have twice the order Father wanted but he'd also have more chances of getting a highly ranked operative. So, he set his plan into motion.

First, he went to the back of the truck, where the ice cream was held. He took a dish and filled it with mint ice cream, and stuck a suspicious, ink black cherry atop it. He grinned, the light catching on his circular glasses.

He exited his truck and slipped through the crowd, approaching Angie.

"Excuse me little girl, I saw you dropped your ice cream, so I'll give you a new one."

"Wow jee thanks Mr.!" Angie exclaimed. "Look Harvey, I got a new one! AND YOU DIDN'T!"

"THAT IS NOT FAR!" Harvey burst. "GIVE ME SOME OF THAT!"

Angie plopped the suspicious cherry in her mouth just as Harvey lunged for the spoon. He took a generous helping for himself and ate it. The ice Cream man smirked and slipped away. "All right, you kdis have fun!" he said.

Angie and Harvey finished the ice cream and started to chuck the cup at each other. After a few minutes, they found themselves sleepy. So…. Sleepy….

And just like that, the two operatives fell asleep right there at the table, as the other kids scurried home for bedtime.

* * *

Angie smelt fire.

That, and she heard it too. And there was an annoying ringing in her ears. She heard shuffling beside her and she opened her eyes, glaring at Harvey who was leaning on the wall, looking surely forward.

Wait. When did they get in a room? With black walls and fire? Those two never mixed. The only thing that black and fire reminded her of was…

"Father…"

"Wow Harvey, how'd you guess what I was thinking?" Harvey scoffed. "Father kidnapped us, Eleventy-nine!"

Angie looked forward and saw none other than father, sitting snugly in his throne. Fire licked the sides of his silhouette and his golden eyes were twisted into a smile.

Angie snickered and raised her head, grin widening. "Father! Remember me~~~?"

Father's face fell.

* * *

Okay, this ends Chapter one!

I hope you enjoyed, please review! I love to write this, so I hope you like to read it!

The last bit about Father remembering Angie has to do with what she shouted at him in the story _Rachel's Diary _in the dance chapter, although it will be cleared up in the next chapter so you don't need to read that.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

When I went to open this, I could have sworn I started chapter two. But apparently, I hadn't.

Well, nevertheless, here it is now!

I got mad inspiration for this while I was high off of ice cream and half asleep the other night, sooooo.

& THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS.

I LOVE YOU LOTS AND ODDLES. AND LOTS~

Un-beta'd. DON'T OWN KND.

* * *

"What did you capture those _two bumbling idiots _for?" Father shouted at the poor ice cream employee, who was very nearly signed by the flames that sprouted from Father's silhouette. "I said COMPITENT, KNOWLAGEFUL OPERATIVES! NOT TWEEDLE DEE AND TWEEDLE DUMB."

"I CALL TWEEDLE DEE." Angie said, waving her hand up and down. At the lack of attention she moved side to side as well and stood up, jumping up and down. "**PLEASE** CAN I BE TWEEDLE DEE!"

Father scoffed.

"Because you asked….. NO. YOU'RE TWEEDLE DUMB_ER_."

Angie growled. "Do you not remember me, the girl who scared you off with little more than three words!"

Father shook his head. "I just wanted rocky ROAD ice cream!"

"No, you were ruining Rachel and Nigel's lovey-dovey dance of wonderful."

"Lovey-dovey dance of wonderful?" Harvey snapped. "The heck name is that? You set them up, that's what happened!" Angie shook her head.

"Lies. I just helped nudge them in the right direction! If they didn't want to get together they wouldn't have! NOW, ENOUGH OF YOUR POO HARVEY."

"ENOUGH OF THIS SENSELESS BABBLE." Father said, fire framing his silhouette. "NOW, I WANT YOU TO TELL ME ALL YOU KNOW ABOUT THE CODE MODUEL!"

Angie sat down and let out a dramatic yawn. Harvey shook his head stubbornly and glared at the ceiling.

"We won't tell you anything!"

"I'LL MAKE YOU TALK!"

"NUT-UH." Harvey snapped. Angie reached for his hand to force a high five on him, but the boy whipped his arm back to his body faster than you can say turtle. "Do NOT touch me!"

Angie suddenly stood up and walked around the basement where they were being held. It was a rather lighter place than you'd expect, with one very tiny window about nine feet in the air. The light switch was very flickery. Father was sitting on a stool, and his accomplices were standing around him (looking rather singed). Harvey and Angie were forced to sit on the floor rather than in the comfortable chairs they might have preferred. Angie stalked along the perimeter. The doors upstairs were blocked by two burly looking meat sticks.

"I have reached a decision!" Angie said, holding one finger in the air as Father and Harvey seemed to exchange confused glances. "This place is BORING!"

"What? Well SORRRRY, little nuisance, for not having a comfortable PLACE TO KIDNAP YOU." Father rolled his nonexistent pupils and lent back, puffing out of his cigar. Harvey rolled his eyes.

"You're stupid." He said.

"I am not!" Angie said. "Paint it pink- no wait, **BLUE!**!"

"No!" Father glared at the ice cream men, as if this was (and it _was_) all their fault. "Tell me what I want to know. I'll leave you two brats down here. When you feel like talking, we will be there to listen."

"We'll never crack! NEVVVVVEEEEERRRR" Angie told Father as he left. And soon, the door upstairs was locked tightly and the flickering lights seemed less stable. Angie was immediately annoyed by this and wanted to fix it.

"What are you doing?" Harvey asked, as Angie tried to stretch herself up. She turned to face Harvey and frowned. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Angie was currently jumping frantically up and down in a desperate attempt for the light switch, looking very idiotic. Harvey's face was scrunched in irritation. He was about to go and flick it on, but Angie literaly pushed him away.

"No Harvey! This is a task I must do ALONE!"

"Task? What th-"

"It is my mission to get revenge on this light switch, for he has murdered my ice cream!"

"Angie, what are you talking about? Light switches can't murder anybody!"

"TELL THAT TO MY DECEASED ICE CREAM CONE!" Angie finally managed to wrap her small fingers around the chain. She pulled, and in all of one instant the entire light came crashing down onto the floor, contents spilling out and shattered glass nearly stabbing Harvey in the eye.

"ANGIE YOU'RE STUPID."

"I'm scared~ hug me~" Angie said, inching closer to give Harvey a well deserved punishment hug.

"NO! Go away you creepe- DON'T! EVER! TOUCH! ME!" Harvey said as Angie hugged him. It took effort, but he got the brunette off of him in a matter of seconds. He brushed his shirt off and glared around the basement, of which was now pitch black. The window wasn't letting in any light, so it was obviously nighttime outside. Angie pouted, but when Harvey ignored her she moved towards the window and tried, with all of her 4'8" height, to reach it. That didn't work out at all. She then suddenly turned to Harvey.

"You're taller than me! Go, reach it!" She exclaimed. Harvey shook his head.

"I don't want to! I can't reach it anyway!" He sat down and folded his arms, glaring obviously at the broken glass. Suddenly he felt feet on his shoulder and was about to scream DON'T TOUCH ME when Angie was literally standing on his poor shoulders.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"HOLD STILL! I CAN'T REACH THE WINDOW!"

"GET. _OFF_."

Harvey's incessant flailing and Angie's lack of coordination ultimately ended badly- Angie fell onto the ground and her foot pulled Harvey down as well, causing the boy to hit his head on the hard concrete floor.

"YEOUCH!" He shoved her foot away. Angie whimpered, dealing with a cut on her elbow. "It hurts!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have clim-"

"WHAT THE BANANA IS GOING ON?" Father burst from upstairs, opening the door and storming down the steps. He was dressed in a ducky bathrobe, matching slippers, and a nightcap, all over his silhouette. "You brats are SO LOUD I can't sleep!"

He sat on the stool, which it then occurred to Angie that she could have tried to reach the window with. Harvey shot her a dirty look while she laughed. "Ahh~ I forgot he left it here~"

"You're an idiot! I pity the sorry guy who has to put up with _you_ for the rest of your life!" Harvey folded his arms and turned away from Angie and facing father. Father shook his head, letting out a long whistle. "Ohh, that was low."

Before Harvey got a word in, Angie piped in.

"My _boyfriend _wouldn't like hearing that!" She snapped. Both Father and Harvey turned to her, brows raised in question.

"You don't have one, so it does-" Harvey started, but Angie took a piece of glass and chucked it at his head. Harvey narrowly avoided a nasty gash on the forehead. "I DO! And he's _**BETTER THAN YOU!**_"

Harvey's mouth popped open.

"I DON'T CARE! Dn't you think she's an IDIOT!" He turned towards Father, who blinked at this little exchange. "Have you ever dealt with an idiotic girl before?"

Father shook his head. "No, but I-"

"Then consider yourself lucky!" Harvey snapped. Angie walked to Father, stole the stool, and walked to the window and bemused herself with trying to open the window (again).

"Well, speaking of girls, I-"

"And she never shuts up! Don't you HATE that! I mean she needs to take a chill pill and listen when other peopl-"

Angie had gotten down from her stool and walked over to Harvey, giving him a well-deserve poke. Harvey glared at her finger, and the longer she didn't move the more intense it got. Soon he snapped, and whacked her hand away.

"DO. NOT. EVER. TOUCH. ME!" He shouted. Angie folded her hands over her chest and stormed off again.

"SPEAKING OF GIRLS, I-"

"So annoying!" Harvey scoffed in Angie's direction. Father was growing very irritated and he stood up, fire surrounded him and nearly burnt Harvey's thick (as Angie pointed out one cold winder day) eyebrows off.

"Woah! Watch where you point those flames!" Harvey said.

"Well listen when people talk!" Father sad down angrily, his fire still roaring weakly. Harvey slid a few paces back and Angie, thought this entire ordeal, had pretended that neither her captor nor her best friend existed.

"Speaking of girls, I did have one. A long, long time ago." Father sighed, as his flames dissipated. Harvey made a face halfway between shock and disbelief at father, as Angie slowly stood down from her stool and silently stood behind Harvey.

"And do you know what happened to her? My stUUUUpid brother!" Father's flames rekindled "She never liked me at ALL, but it was always HIM."

"Waiiiiiiiit." Angie said, placing a finger to her chin. "Your _brother_ took the girl you liked. You're Nigel's _uncle_. So are you talking about Mrs. Uno….?"

Harvey jumped at how close Angie had gotten. Father growled. "Don't remind me of that loathsome kid."

"You hate Nigel too?" Harvey inquired, tilting his head to the side. Angie smacked him. "Don't say that! Nigel is a wonderful kid and I bet th-"

"_Too_? You mean you don't like him either?" Father said. Harvey's lips slowly quivered into a smirk. "He went and _seduced _my sister."

"He did not SEDUCE her!" Angie protested, but it was useless. Father tilted his head up and to the side, his flames growing in momentum.

"I bet _we _could get along!"

"Oh HECK no!" Angie snapped, but neither male listened to her. To produce the desired amount of attention, Angie slammed her foot on the ground. "OI! LISTEN TO ME!"

Neither one obliged.

"I want a sandwich!" Harvey declared. Father shrugged and stood.

"All I've got is rocky ROAD ice cream." he emphasized. "You can have some of THAT."

"Me tooooooo!" Angie squealed. Father promptly ignored her. Once Father was up the basement steps and out of the way, Angie gave Harvey a swift kick in the rump. He squealed.

"Don't touch m-"

"You traitor! He's an enemy of the KND! How could you get all chumy-chumy with him! Jerk!" Angie flopped down, arms folded over her chest. "He your new best friend? Huh? Leaving me for the DGOS! Oh god if you tell him all the secrets than I swea-"

Harvey rolled his eyes and clamped his hand over Angie's mouth. Angie struggled and flailed, trying to yell. He used his free hand to try and shh her.

"Calm down and let me talk! Don't go giving him any stupid ideas from your stupid head!" Harvey sighed and released Angie as she grew silent, giving him a light from. When she opted to talk again, Harvey smacked her upside the head to which she squealed.

"Owwwww Harvey!"

"Listen! Pretend to be mad at me still! Cause if you don't, my plan isn't gonna work."

"Plan?" Angie inquired. "And don't you worry your pretty little head, Harvey-boy, I'm still mad at you. Heck, I'm as mad as Rachel was that one time when you put glue in Nigel's underwear."

"Wow. _That mad_, huh?"

"Okay. Maybe not as mad as she got, but still pretty mad."

"In any case, Angie, this is all a plan. I'm gunna make him trust me. And then I can call Sonya and Lee, and those two can come save us. Our families are pretty worried, aren't they?" He scoffed. "Rachel's probably off with Nigel anyway, but your parents like me enough to care. I _think_ they like you, too."

That ensued a slap on the shoulder.

"It's not my fault that my dad always wanted a son and my older brother is a psychopath! S'a'course he likes _you_, you dumboface!"

Harvey rolled his eyes.

"Heyyy." Angie said. "That's actually a good plan. Who thought of it for you? What spy movie you steal it from?"

"Have some more faith in me Angie, gosh." Harvey folded his arms and looked away, watching the window with mild amusement. "I'm smart. If I wasn't smart, Number Fi- er, Supreme Commander- would have had me decommissioned the second my sister went onto the Teens Next Door."

"Whyyyyy?" Angie said.

"Because of my temper!"

"Whyyyyyy?"

"Because I snap all the time, idiot!"

Angie snickered. "Whyyyy?"

"Because my best friend is an AIRHEAD."

Angie blinked. Then hugged him. He screeched. "Why are you hugging me! WHY?"

"Because you've never called me your friend before~ I'm so happy~"

Harvey wiggled out of her grasp, cheeks pink. She tried to hug him again and he kept her at bay with a foot gently pressed to her stomach, preventing her from getting any closer. "Remember; pretend to be mad at me! If Father catches on, we're both dead meat!"

Angie nodded and, for good measure, she whacked Harvey on the head. Harvey glared.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! What the hell was that for, anyway!"

Angie smirked at him, giving him a wink. "Getting into character."

* * *

So sorry for the delay!

Family problems came up. And schoolwork. And I've gotten addicted to the anime Axis Powers Hetalia. And my beloved husband Arthur keeps distracting me. D8

Mehhh.

Also: I'm not sure if Father was ever in love with Nigel's mother- I'll assume he wasn't. It just seemed like something that would fit, you know, him always being outshined by Mr. Uno.

Anyway, please review!

Xoxoxoxoxoxox~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

HNRG.

I am SO SORRY to people who are still following me. I've been so busy with school, and I _know_ everyone and their mothers use that excuse, but Junior year counts! I gotta think about college and crap.

( Also, for this story, I need to censor my foul mouth. Which is excruciatingly difficult )

I am DEFINABLY trying to finish this! I swear!

I was also thinking about asking for Ocs to use for KND operatives to be on the search team for Angie and Harvey, if anyone's interested, drop a quick profile (with a personality section & appearance section) in a review!

PS: if you like how Angie & Harvey tease each other, I know a few animes that have a similar main couple: Gakuen Alice, Kodocha no omocha, Lovely complex.

(feel free to ignore my advertisement and just read!)

* * *

Angie was bored.

Harvey had gone up with Father, part of his little 'plan'. Angie was proud of her best friend's intelligence, she really was, but she really wished that his plan included her getting rocky road ice cream, too. The window still wasn't illuminating the room.

"All right! While Harvey executes his plan, I will do something else productive-"

She looked around the room, noticing that the broken light was still on the ground.

"THAT'S HAZARDOUS!" She declared. "FATHER, YOU NEED TO TAKE BETTER CARE OF YOUR PRISONERS! I'LL NEVER TALK!"

Silence answered her.

Angie let out a long, dramatic sigh. "Gosh, I never knew how boring this being-kidnapped thing was without Harvey to poke! I know! I'll spy on him to make sure he's not getting too attached to Father or something. Yeah! Wait, I'm supposed to hate him. AUGH!"

Angie walked over to the window. It was still about four feet above her. Father had left the stool, again. Angie walked to the stool and carried it under the window. She stood on it, and could just barely see out of the window, if she grabbed onto the ledge and held herself up. She did so, examining the lock. It was locked from the outside!

"GUAHHHH! FATHER! THIS IS THE WRONG TYPE OF WINDOW FOR A PROPER BREAK-OUT!" She was about to hop back down when she caught sight of Father, lounging outside on a lawn chair and watching the stars. And on a lawn chair next to him, holding an ice cream cone, was Harvey MacKenzie.

If looks could kill Harvey would be dead right now.

"THAT JERK! HE'S RELAXING?" She scowled, and hopped down. She took one of the electric rods from the broken lights and lifted it, standing back on the stool. She was about to thrust the rod, but then it occurred to her that it might electrocute her. And if they were outside, who was guarding the door?

Angie ran up the stairs towards the door and pounded on it. She heard a thud on the other side. There was muffled cursing, and Angie lowered her fist as a very angry, 6'4" ice cream man pulled the door open. (she was careful to note that the door opened away from the basement)

"What do you want, brat?"

"Hey, hey, Mr. Guard." Angie chirped. "Can you amuse me if I can't eat ice cream with Father?"

"No. I can't."

"Okay, so Mr. Guard, let's play hide-and-go-seek!"

"I SAID NO, BRAT." The ice cream man roared. His roar was loud enough to wake the whole town, and the wind produced from his mouth nearly blew Angie away. It smelt of fish and mints.

Angie thrust a tick-tac into his mouth. Ice cream man choked.

"Hahaha! Sorry!" She said, as he regained his breath. "Your breath really STANK. Anyway, I think I'll chill in the main part of the mansion!" She darted past the obese man. "Find me if you can!" She called.

The ice cream man, once he could properly breath, looked around frantically for Angie. He didn't see the brunette anywhere. He started to run around the large, thickly decorated room he was in. He checked under couches, in the blinds, and even under potted plants.

He grunted, and pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Father. This is Eric. Yeah. The annoying girl escaped."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside watching the stars, Father and Harvey were enjoying their nice ice creams. Their peace was broken when a walkie talkie demanded Father's attention.

"WHAT? Who is this?" Father snapped.

"_Father. This is Eric. Yeah. The annoying girl escaped." _Came from the other line. Father blinked, then brought his hand to his forehead.

"She WHA-"

Suddenly, there was an explosion from the mansion. Father shot up and glanced at his home. Smoke was coming from the Delightful Children's quarters. Harvey stood himself up and scoffed.

"Is she really that dumb?" He yelled. "I always knew she was stupid, but GOSH!"

"YOU!" Father rounded on Harvey. "You need to control your friend!"

"How can I control her while I'm out here? Besides, she doesn't listen to me anyway!"

"At least you two weren't blowing up my mansion in the basemen-"

"Hey. You didn't search us when you kidnapped us, did you?" Harvey asked.

"Of course not! I have morals, you know!" Father snapped. "They're scarce, but there!"

Harvey blinked. "Angie's still got her cheesecake bombs, then." He said slowly. "So that means that soon, your entire mansion will be blown the colour of che-"

Another explosion. This time, a sticky, cheesy substance was oozing from Father's bedroom's window.

Father's rage was expressed with flames or rage. "Are you SERIOUS. You're coming with me, brat." He grabbed Harvey by the ear. Harvey screeched like a banshee.

"Don't touch me! DON'T TOUCH ME. DON'T-"

"Shut UP! Fine, follow me!" Father let go of Harvey's ear. "And don't get any ideas about leaving my side. You still haven't given me the information I want!"

Harvey rubbed his ear, shot Father a dirty look, and followed him into the mansion, cringing at the sound of another explosion, and the screams of the Delightful children.

Father rounded a corner, Harvey in tow. The Delightful children were standing outside their room, which was oozing cheesecake, looking very unimpressed.

"You!" They pointed at Harvey. "You brats are rui-"

"Oh can it." Father snapped. "It was the girl, not him. She's got bombs and we need to find her-"

Harvey darted down another hall. Father didn't notice he was gone until it was too late. He screamed, and flames engulfed him again. The delightful children watched as the cheesecake mixture on their floor bubbled.

"Uhm, fathe-"

Another explosion caused a giant hole to appear where their room had been. The delightful children and Father stared at the hole in awe, before Father dragged them by the ears and whisked them off to find the children.

Meanwhile, Angie was running around the mansion, heavily amused. She was getting hungry, so she decided to head to the kitchen. She'd blow it up after. She wasn't seeing any ice cream men, who were probably dealing with all the other spots that had exploded.

She entered the kitchen, and moved to the fridge. Just as she was about to tuck into some ice cream, she was hit in the back of the head with a gumball. She rounded about, only to see an angry Harvey aiming his weapon at her.

"My plan was going perfect until you decided to blow things up!"

Angie rubbed her head. "Well I was bored! Why'd you leave me all alone!"

Harvey frowned. "Because you'd get in my way!"

"I would not! I'd help!" Neither heard as scuffling reached the kitchen door. "Besides, you're acting all buddy buddy with Father-"

"What's this about a PLAN?" Father snapped. He was so furious that the door broke off its hinges and ricocheted around the room. Behind him, the ice cream men all glared.

"….Harvey! Plainly, you lead them all here!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did to did not!"

"Did to- WAIT! Angie, you-"

Father grabbed both kids by the collars of their shirts. Harvey shrieked, and Angie whined.

* * *

30 minutes later, Harvey and Angie were chucked back into the basement. Angie was cheesecake bomb-less.

They exchanged glances.

"At least we're together again!" Angie said, giving Harvey a hug.

Harvey screamed.

Father, who had assigned himself to be on their watch all night, was very miserable.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n:

Chapter 4! Yay! I'm so glad people are still interested in this!

Thanks for all the reviews! And thank you Kiki for the OC submission! = w = She sounds cool, and Sadie will definably be on the team to help Harvey and Angie!

(Your reviews always make me smile, by the way, they're nice and long and funny. = w=)

Also, I started a 60/86 story! I Intend for it to be a two shot. Check it out, if you're interested. I'm also going to start a ¾ chappie fic, one that I said I'd start ages again. It's loosely based off the plot that Kiki offered me in a review for _Weddings, teams, & fortune tellers_.

By the way, Candie gurl, did you get my PM?

* * *

"All right." Number five told the operatives gathered before her. "Your mission is simple. You've got to get Number's Eleventy-nine and 363 from Father's clutches. You've also got to make sure that they didn't give father any secret information."

She was standing in front of four operatives. One was a girl, with brown hair and green eyes. She was the leader of sector K, and had been chosen along with her second-in-command, a boy with brown hair that was tinted black and green eyes. Mickey and Ben- Numbers 222 and 221 respectively. The other two included Sonya and Lee. They were standing together, watching the others.

"And since this mission is about security as well as kidnapping, Number five assigned agent Spade to work with you."

From behind Number five a short girl appeared. Her hair was boy cut black. She nodded silently.

"Sounds easy enough." Number 222 said, glancing at Ben. "You got that, Benji?"

The boy next to her frowned. "Of course I got it! Why wouldn't I listen to Supreme commander?"

"Well, you _do_ have a habit of zoning out."

Number five frowned to herself. Why was it that the operatives that worked best together always fought with each other when they weren't fighting adults?

Spade stepped next to Sonya, waiting for further instruction from Number five. Sonya blinked, and gave her a smile.

"Nice to meet you, uhm, Spade! You're from that group of operatives… D.E.C.K., right?

Spade nodded.

"I'm from a regular team…." She said. "Is it hard to get into the D.E.C.K.?"

Spade nodded again.

Sonya got the hint that Spade didn't want to talk, and turned back towards Lee, shrugging her shoulders. She glanced back over at Mickey and Ben, who seemed to be teasing each other. Sonya smiled at Lee, then turned to Number five.

"So, are we heading out yet, Supreme commander?"

"Yeah, Number five thinks you're all brie-"

Suddenly, there was a crash in the distance. Two boys had tripped over each other. One was immediately recognizable as Tommy Gilligan, the sibling of Hoagie Gillian, who was currently not an operative anymore. The other boy who tripped could not be identified, seeing how he had his hood drawn up the entire way.

"Nice of you to join us." Number five said.

"Tommy, you're on the squad, too?" Sonya asked. Tommy shook his head.

"No! I came here to get Lee! He promised me he'd play games with me all day!"

"What? But Lee… wait, you're not on this mission either?"

Lee swung his yo-yo. "I like listening to briefings." Sonya's mouth was agape. "So… I don't know ANYONE else on the mission?" She sniffled.

Mickey glanced at Sonya. "Don't worry. We'll help you out just fine." Sonya sighed, and nodded. She glanced at Spade. Spade had no intention of talking. In fact, her gaze was transfixed to the wall.

The boy with the hoodie stood up and walked back over to the group. He folded his arms over his chest. On the cuff of his sweatshirt was a very large watch. It looked heavy. He lifted a hand and pressed his thumb to the hood, revealing a extremely freckled, brown eyed face.

"I'm Number 56. I'm also on this mission."

"Great. Can we go now?" Ben asked.

"I bet I'll kick more of Fathers' butt than you will." Mickey said.

"Pssssh. Yeah right."

"Guys, y'all can head out now." Abby said. "The leader of this mission will be Number 222. Any protests?"

No one seemed bothered by the placement of a leader. Mickey nodded her consent, and lead the way to a pod. The four others going on the mission- Spade, Ben, Number 56, and Sonya- followed her.

* * *

"Harvey."

"What."

"Harvald."

"My name is Harvey."

"Haraliiiino."

"Can you stop it with the dumb names?" Harvey glared at his companion. He and Angie were sitting cross legged on the basement floor. The door was directly above them. Father was still stationed outside of it.

"But I'm bored!" Angie whined. "You'd think he could've left a board game or something! What I wouldn't do to play the game of life now! Augh!"

"Stop complaining. If you hadn't made a ruckus, my plan might've worked and we'd be out of here!"

Angie pouted and folded her arms.

"Jeez! Stop making me feel guilty!"

"Well you should! It's your fault the plan was foiled!"

Angie glanced at the window. "Think that the moonbase knows we're missing?"

Harvey could see the moon from his position on the floor. He shrugged. "Probably. If Father's after information, they'll probably send officers to get us. Maybe someone from the D.E.C.K."

Angie gasped.

"WOW! I've never met one of them before! Harvey, let's wave a white flag outside the window! C'MONNNN"

"Angie, we can't even open the cruddy thing! And- NO! Do NOT hold my hand! GUAH! ANGIE, DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Father grumbled outside the door. "STOP YELLING!"

He noticed an ice cream man walking by. He grabbed the man.

"What am I going to do if more operatives come? Guah, YOU! Arrange your men for a defense! NOWWW!"

"Y-Yes, sir!"

The man, who was scared of Father's flames, fled. Father sat back down, and with a farting noise, his flames extinguished.

"STOP TOUCHING ME! NO- ANGIE! GET OFF MY SHOULDERS!"

"No! I want to open this window- FATHER! This window is all WRONG! I can't open it!"

"THAT'S THE POINT, BRAT!" Father roared. He whirled around as his flames rose back up. The door burst into flames. When it burnt completely, he saw that Angie was standing on a squirming Harvey's shoulders, trying to open the window.

"You're wearing a skirt! GET DOWN!" Harvey, who was growing red in the face, yelled. Angie blinked.

"I've got shorts under."

Harvey froze, and looked up. Sure enough, a pair of navy blue shorts were on under her skirt. Angie stopped, too, and glanced down.

"Hey! Where are you looking?"

"Eh? Since when did you wear shorts?"

"Since forever ago. Anywa-"

"YOU. TWO. BRATS!" Father, who hadn't gotten a wink of sleep all night, stormed over to them. Angie blinked. His flames were hot!

Harvey dropped Angie, and Angie squeaked. "Ouch! Harvey, why'd yo-"

"I am SICK of your flirting in here! STOP ARGUING! Just shut up! GooooooooOOOoooosh! I should have duct taped you two!"

"We aren't flirting." Harvey snapped. "besides, it's-"

Harvey's eyes widened as he saw Angie slip around Father and walk up the stars, exiting the basement. _Is she planning to leave me here_? He thought. Father reached into what appeared to be a pocket in his silhouette, and held duct tape. Harvey's eyes widened.

"No do-"

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!" Angie snapped, returning in the doorway. More significantly, she held in her hands a fire extinguisher. Father gasped.

"How did sh-"

He was hit with white foam so powerfully that he slammed into the basement wall. Angie didn't let up. Harvey blinked.

"Angie, his fire's out now."

"Ahahaha, but there's still so much foam in this thing!"

"Save it! He'll get up. Now run!" Harvey scrambled to meet her at the doorway.

The two ran through the halls. They didn't find any enemies. None at all. It was unnerving. Harvey slowed down, but Angie kept running.

"Angie!" he snapped. She didn't listen. Harvey grabbed her hand and dragged her to stand next to him, then dropped her hand as if it was on fire. Angie blinked.

"What?"

"It's too quiet! I mean, besides Father, we haven't seen anyone. That's suspicious!"

"What? All that means is it's an easy exit!"

"How are you still alive? Jeez, it's obviously an ambush."

"What? They planned for us to escape?"

"Well- I dunno- we weren't exactly quiet. They coulda heard."

They fell silent again. Angie, now skeptical, looked around. "I wonder where they stored my bombs…"

"They probably destroyed them. I mean, the residue is still around. They don't want a repeat of cheesecake mansion."

"That sounds like a really bad movie."

"You're a really bad movie." Harvey snapped. Angie was just about to retaliate, when they heard a series of bangs. It seemed to come from the main entrance of the mansion. And the bangs were getting louder- closer- every second.

Harvey and Angie looked at each other for three seconds.

Then they ran as if their lives depended on it, away from the bangs. Soon, they came up to a dead end. The bangs were still getting louder. Angie squealed.

"What are we gonna do? I'm too young to die, TOO YOUNG!"

"Shut up! Be quiet and maybe whatever it is won't hear us!"

"I've never even kissed any-"

"Yes you have! You've kissed me like three times, you gross girl."

"Can-"

"NO."

The bangs stopped for a minute. The silence that followed was deafening. After awhile, five figures appeared.

Immediately, Harvey recognized Sophie. "Sophie-" He said. Behind Sophie was a girl Angie's height. It was Spade. She glanced at the two kids before her. On her left was numbers 222 and were currently finishing off a hord of ice cream men, and were plainly winning. Number 56 waved, his hood on. From his watch, a giant gumball machine was aimed and pointing at the enemies, who were fleeing.

"Hello. We're here to help you." He said.

"You took a long time to track down, that's for sure!" Number 222 said. "We practically ran around this whole cruddy mansion looking!"

"Sorry! We thought you were going to kill us!" Angie bounced towards them. "Hi! I'm Angie!"

"We know, Number Eleventy-nine." Number 222, Mickey said. "Anyway, did you let anyone get the information?"

"Nope~! We were closed books! Right, Harvey?"

Harvey was quiet. "Well, _we_ didn't tell them anything."

The rest of the team seemed satisfied. Spade, however, did not. She raised her head and gave Harvey a questioning look. Harvey shrunk back a bit. "Yeah… Father… he _might'_ve found out about Rachel and Nigel. That's it!"

"Well he'd figure it out eventually." Angie said. Spade didn't look convinced, but she instead turned to Sonya and the others.

Harvey followed everyone.

"So, did you take out th-"

The seven kids were suddenly face-to-face with Father, surrounded by what appareled to be an army of Ice Cream men. He looked badly beaten up and furious. Angie secured the fire extinguisher she'd brought.

"You brats aren't going anywhere-"

"Kids next door, battle stations!" Mickey said, drowning out father. Mickey stood in the middle, holding a S.P.A.N.K.E.R. Beside her, Ben whipped out a weapon for himself to use- a mustard gun. Number 56 pressed a button on his watch and the gumball machine grew bigger. Spade pulled out a B.L.A.Z.E.R. her own, and narrowed her eyes at the enemies. Sonya pulled out what Angie recognized as the newly available cheesecake bombs.

Angie and Harvey, lacking in the weapons department, struck karate poses. Had they not done that, the others would have looked rather cool.

And then, they charged through the enemies.

* * *

TBC

People whose Ocs are not mine you know who you are.

Hope you liked it! I got writers block towards the end wicked bad. :'(


End file.
